


I need Love

by Niny_95



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Contracts, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: Sam Heughan e Caitriona Balfe. Un'amore vincolato da un contratto "Niente relazioni tra colleghi". Riuscirà l'amore a superare queste barriere? O semplicemente verrà schiacciato da esse?Dal primo capitolo:«Cait quello che ti dirò ti sembrerà una pazzia ma io ti amo. E so che anche tu provi le stesse cose,non è un caso che le nostre scene siano così perfette. E so di aver firmato un contratto che dice che non possiamo avere relazioni tra di noi. Ma ti amo e sono maledettamente fottuto perché davvero ho provato a dimenticarti cavolo se ci ho provato ma non ci riesco,Cait!» le parole le uscirono di bocca come un fiume in piena «Dimmi che non provi lo stesso e me ne andrò dalla tua vita Cait ma se provi le stesse cose io giuro su Dio che ne parlo con Ron» continuò Sam «No!» uscì dalle labbra di Cait come un grido strozzato «No?» disse Sam mentre sul viso iniziavano a uscire le prime lacrime «No. Non è quelle che intendevo. Perché diamine Sam se ti amo. Perché quando sono con te tutto inizia ad avere un senso. Tu riesci ad abbattere le mie incertezze ma non puoi parlarne con Ron. Ti rovineresti la carriera e non te lo permetterò»





	1. Capitolo 1

Era uno di quei giorni di quiete,quando dopo aver girato per giorni si tira un attimo un sospiro di sollievo. Cait era nel divano,un plaid nelle gambe e un libro tra le mani. Quando un bussare incessante la interruppe dalla lettura. Cait sbuffò e si alzò dal divano controvoglia. I colpi aumentavano ogni minuto di più.

**«** Arrivo, arrivo! Con calma» urlò infine Cait rivolta alla porta.  Quando aprì la porta si ritrovò Sam Heughan alla porta.  **«** Possiamo parlare? » le disse Sam.

**«** Certo entra» rispose facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.

**«** Cosa dovevi dirmi? » le disse poi Cait dopo che si erano accomodati sul divano una tazza di caffè tra le mani. Lui abbassò lo sguardo un attimo soltanto quando lo rialzò era pieno di determinazione **«** Cait quello che ti dirò ti sembrerà una pazzia ma io ti amo. E so che anche tu provi le stesse cose,non è un caso che le nostre scene siano così perfette. E so di aver firmato un contratto che dice che non possiamo avere relazioni tra di noi. Ma ti amo e sono maledettamente fottuto perché davvero ho provato a dimenticarti cavolo se ci ho provato ma non ci riesco,Cait!» le parole le uscirono di bocca come un fiume in piena **«** Dimmi che non provi lo stesso e me ne andrò dalla tua vita Cait ma se provi le stesse cose io giuro su Dio che ne parlo con Ron» continuò Sam **«** No!» uscì dalle labbra di Cait come un grido strozzato **«** No?» disse Sam mentre sul viso iniziavano a uscire le prime lacrime **«** No. Non è quelle che intendevo. Perché diamine Sam se ti amo. Perché quando sono con te tutto inizia ad avere un senso. Tu riesci ad abbattere le mie incertezze ma non puoi parlarne con Ron. Ti rovineresti la carriera e non te lo permetterò»

**«** Perché diamine non possiamo stare insieme? Perché Cait?»

**«** Perché non vogliono che si rovinano i rapporti tra di noi. Qualcosa del genere»

**«** Ma Josh Dallas e Ginnifer Goodwin stanno insieme da anni e rapporti con resto del cast sono perfetti. Cosa abbiamo noi di diverso?»

**«** Noi non abbiamo firmato un contratto per Once Upon A Time ma per Outlander»

**«** Non mi importa. Parlerò con Ron»

**«** No,Sam. Ne vale della nostra carriera,della _tua_ carriera. Non può mandarla a monte per questo»

**«** _Questo_ è ciò in cui credo,Cait. Non siamo i loro giocatoli che possono dirci cosa fare e cosa non fare. Tu non sai cosa può fare una persona innamorata. Sarei capace di correre sul filo dove scorre la corrente per te»

**«** Non lo so Sam? Sono innamorata anch’io idiota ma non posso permetterti di fare una cosa così avventata» lui si prese la testa tra le mani. Uno sguardo di puro sconforto nel viso. Poi le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò **«** D’accordo aspetterò. Ma non so quando posso resistere».


	2. 2

_Sam baciò con dolcezza Cait ma ben presto il bacio si fece più famelico. La fece sedere sul letto e le tolse la giacca dalle spalle,pronto a voler sentire di più.. voleva assaporare quella pelle candida._

Sam si alzò dal letto di botto. Dio non poteva sognare queste cose.

«Perfetto adesso si mettono anche i sogni a complicarmi la vita!».

Si fece una rapida doccia e si vestì pronto per uscire. Quel giorno avevano una riunione insieme a Diana.

Era passata una settimana da quando aveva confessato a Cait di amarla e si sentiva parecchio turbato dal fatto di non poter mostrare al mondo il suo amore. Che male c’era se amava una sua collega?

«Ehi,Sam» fu distratto dai suoi pensieri da Cait,ovviamente.

 «Ehi, Cait. Ti vedo in forma»

«Si ho dormito molto bene oggi» rispose Cait con un sorriso .

«Sono già arrivati gli altri o siamo soli?»

«No,c’è anche Tobias,Graham e Lotte e ovviamente Ron. Mancano ancora Duncan e Grant e Diana»

«Ehm ti va un caffè?»

«Certo!»poi avvicinandosi ad un orecchio le disse «Che fa Heughan l’aver confessato di amarmi ti ha fatto diventare timido?»

«Attenta Cait,se parli così rischio di perdere il controllo e sbatterti contro quel muro e baciarti fino a quando non avrai più fiato» rispose Sam con voce roca.

***

La riunione era finita da poco,avevano discusso dell’ultime puntate della seconda stagione e altri dettagli vari. Sam era uscito un attimo per schiarirsi un po’ le idee.

«Sam?» la voce di Diana lo riscosse dai pensieri.

 «Uhm?»

«Oggi ti ho visto un po’ distante,è successo qualcosa? Magari con Cait?»

«Cait? Cosa … ma che? Come lo sai?» farfugliò lui.

 «Si vede lontano un miglio che sei innamorato di lei» rispose la donna più anziana alla sua tacita domanda.

 «Sono fottuto … »sussurrò lui.

Diana inarcò un sopraciglio   «Cos’è successo di così grave da fartela pensare così?»

«No,niente. È solo che … vorrei potessimo stare insieme»

«Gli hai detto di amarla» ipotizzò Diana.

Sam annuì «Come l’ha presa?»

«Mi ha detto che anche lei mi ama,però mi ha impedito di parlare con Ron»

«Per salvaguardare la tua carriera suppongo»

«Sì,ma … io non posso continuare così. Alle volte invidio Jamie» sospirò Sam.

«Non ha mica avuto vita facile eh?!»

«Sì, però non c’è nessuno che gli imponga di non stare insieme a Claire. Anzi gli viene servita su un piatto d’argento e sposa la donna che ama»

«Sam, secondo me devi capire fino in fondo i tuoi sentimenti e quelli di Cait prima di fare un passo falso»

«Io sono sicuro. La amo e lei mi ama. Non vedo cosa c’è di sbagliato per non parlare dei fans che ne sarebbero entusiasti. Mi sono rotto di dire ai giornalisti che no,tra me e Cait non c’è niente a parte la semplice amicizia,anche perché diamine non è così. Non posso più vivere nella menzogna» disse frustrato.

 «Cait che ne pensa? Di uscire allo scoperto?» domando cauta Diana

 «Io … non lo so. Le ho solo detto che se anche lei mi amava ne avrei parlato con Ron e lei me lo ha impedito non abbiamo parlato di uscire allo scoperto»

 «Parlagliene. Poi decidi il da fare. Però sta attento Sam può costarti il lavoro»

  «Lo so,lo so. Perché continuate a dirmelo tutti??» la sua voce era un misto tra rabbia e frustrazione.

 «Sam per me tu sei come un figlio o un fratello più piccolo quindi se ti parlo così lo faccio solo perché ti voglio bene. Quindi sta attento e non fare cavolate» lui sospirò.

 «Va bene, Diana. Grazie» lei le sorrise prima di allontanarsi.

Sam sospirò. _Sarebbe stata davvero dura continuare a fingere e soprattutto non dire niente a Ron._


	3. 3

Cait era nel suo comodo letto si era appisolata da una decina di minuti quando il suono del suo telefono la svegliò.  Sbatté le palpebre per riprendersi e controllo chi era il destinatario che rovinava il suo sonno ristoratore.  
 _Sam Heughan_  chi altro poteva essere?  
«Si, Sam?» lo salutò lei« Oh ciao anche a te, Cait. Si ho passato un bella giornata oggi,grazie per averlo chiesto!» rispose lui sarcastico «Non mi preoccupo di chi disturba il mio sonno ristoratore»  
«Ops … Sul serio Cait? Sonno ristoratore?»  
«Si,Sam. Sonno ristoratore quello che tu hai disturbato!»  
«Eddai mi dispiace, tesoro»  
«Non chiamarmi tesoro»  
«Non penserai mica che Ron ascolti le nostre telefonate?»  
«Non c’entra Ron. Sono arrabbiata con te,Sam»  
«Sul serio? Mi dispiace davvero Cait»  
«Heughan hai chiamato per un motivo? O volevi soltanto disturbarmi?»  
«Beh … in realtà»  
«Sputa il rospo»  
«Prometti di non dire cose tipo “Non possiamo” o “Ron non vuole”» la tensione nella sua voce era palpabile. Cait si preoccupò «Gesù Sam , mi sto preoccupando. Cos’hai in mente?»  
«Solo … un appuntamento» biascicò lui «Dì un po’ Sam hai sbattuto la testa? Ti sei bevuto il cervello? Un appuntamento … non possiamo!»  
«Io non lo chiamerei appuntamento ma piuttosto cena tra colleghi»  
«Certo e guarda caso sono solo Sam Heughan e Caitriona Balfe  gli unici due attori che il web insiste nel dire che stanno insieme.  _Una cosa normale insomma_ »  
«Si una cosa normale dovrebbe essere. Almeno che i giornalisti pensano che noi facciamo cose a quattro,tipo scambiarsi partner e robe simili»  
«Si può sapere che stai blaterando?»  
«L’ho detto a Tobias.»  
«Dirmelo prima no,eh?»  
«No,mi piace farti sclerare!»  
«Heughan sei un idiota!» disse infine Cait ridendo «Andiamo Cait. Vieni così finalmente conosciamo questa Sarah di cui parla sempre Tobias!»  
«Sam levati quell’espressione da cucciolo dal viso non ti si addice»  
«Balfe per favore la smetti di insultarmi?»  
«Fammi pensare … uhm no! Dopotutto hai rovinato il mio sonno ristoratore»  
«Continuerai ancora per molto con questa storia che ti ho svegliato?»  
«Finché non mi stancherò. Per una modella il sonno ristoratore è essenziale»  
«Si,ok ma io sto ancora aspettando la tua risposta. Allora verrai?»  
«Certo. Come potrei perdermi te che cercherai in tutti modi di mettere in imbarazzo Tobias e Tobias che ti lancerà delle occhiate laser?» lui rise «E conosceremo finalmente Sarah»  
«E conosceremo Sarah. Quando devo venire? E dove?»  
«Fatti trovare pronta per le 19.00 ti passo a prendere io»  
«Va bene. Ci vediamo dopo»  
«A dopo. Ti amo»  
«Ti amo anch’io» disse con un sorriso.

***

Alle 19.01 Sam arrivò a casa di Cait. Bussò alla porta e le rispose la voce di Cait «La porta è aperta,entra» Sam entrò in casa trovando Cait con un abito lungo che le copriva le gambe con uno scollo a V rosso fuoco.    
«Wow … se … sei bellissima Cait» lei arrossì «Grazie Sam,anche tu non sei male»  
«Sei … pronta ?»  
«In realtà non so quale scarpe mettere» disse imbarazzata mostrandole due paia di scarpe vicino a lei «Quelle nere» rispose Sam «Grazie» disse Cait allacciandosi le scarpe. «Beh allora suppongo che possiamo andare.»

***

Quando arrivarono al ristorante, alle 19.30 trovarono Tobias che aveva conservato i posti. Con lui c’era una ragazza minuta con i capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari «La famosa Sarah? Io sono Caitriona ma puoi chiamarmi Cait» disse Cait porgendole la mano, la ragazza strinse la mano «Si,sono Sarah»  
«Io sono Sam. La mia accompagnatrice si sarà dimenticata di presentarmi!» disse Sam, Cait per tutta risposta le fece la linguaccia.  
 «Che ne  dite di accomodarci?» propose Tobias «Certo hai ragione» disse Cait. «Sono felice di conoscerti Sarah. Devi sapere che Tobias non fa altro che parlare di te. È proprio cotto a puntino» disse Sam rivolgendo la sua attenzione a Sarah «Beh se dobbiamo parlare di persone cotte a puntino dovresti darti un occhiata Sam»  
«Saresti insinuando che non so tenere a bada i miei sentimenti?!»  
«Non proprio. Ma parliamo di cose serie voi due adesso state insieme eh?! Vi siete messi in un bel casino»  
«No,non stiamo insieme» rispose Cait prontamente «Cait seriamente, se non state insieme come mi spieghi questo doppio appuntamento?» le rispose Tobias con calma «E’ una cena tra colleghi»  
«Cait spiegami il motivo di fare una cena tra colleghi in un ristorante pieno di coppiette» Cait sospirò. «Si,stiamo insieme. Ma Tobias per favore non dirlo a Ron» intervenne Sam. Nel volto di Tobias si formò un sorriso vittorioso «Non c’è neanche bisogno di chiedere. Non voglio mica incasinarvi la vita»  
«Allora Sarah,come vi siete conosciuti?» disse Cait cercando di spezzare la tensione che si era creata «Tramite degli amici» rispose timida la ragazza.  
«Ragazzi scusatemi se torno sul argomento ma ho una scommessa da vincere. Chi si è confessato?» disse Tobias al improvviso «Chiedo scusa? Hai scommesso su di noi?» disse Cait sorpresa «Si con Lotte. Allora ?»  
«Io,mi sono confessato io. Allora amico quando hai scommesso?» rispose Sam «Dieci dollari che Lotte mi deve»  
«Non posso credere che avete scommesso su di noi» disse Cait ancora sorpresa «Ragazzi ma voi avete idea della tensione sessuale che c’è quando siete nella stessa stanza? Sembra che volete saltarvi addosso da un momento al altro» rispose Tobias.  
Nel frattempo arrivarono i loro piatti. Tra una battuta e l’altra la cena passò tranquilla e arrivò il momento di salutarsi «E’ stato bello. Mi sono divertita. È stato un piacere conoscerti Sarah dovremmo uscire insieme qualche volta» disse Cait «Si ragazzi dovremmo rifarlo» confermò Tobias.  
Il viaggio in macchina passò in un baleno e in men che non si dica si ritrovarono a casa di Cait «Quindi dobbiamo già salutarci» disse Sam «Beh magari potremo fare una passeggiata,se vuoi» rispose Cait «Sai che non hai bisogno di chiedermelo» lei sorrise e si avviarono mano nella mano senza accorgersi del fotografo dietro i cespugli che scattava foto.  
 


	4. 4

 

_I’d cross the desert to be where you are/Attraverserei il deserto per essere dove sei tu_  
_All the thinghs I do to be close to you/Tutte le cose che farei per essere accanto a te_  
_A million miles wouldn’t seems that far/Un milione di miglia non sembrerebbero lontane_  
_I’d go anywhere just to win heart/Andrei ovunque solo per conquistare il tuo cuore_  
_But wherever this leads/Ma ovunque questo conduca_  
_There’s something I need/C’è qualcosa di cui ho bisogno_  
   
_I need Love/Ho bisogno d’amore_  
_The kind that makes you wanna live/Il tipo che ti fa desiderare di vivere_  
_The kind that makes you wanna breathe/Il tipo che ti fa desiderare di respirare_  
_The kind that makes you feel too much/Il tipo che ti fa sentire troppo_  
_And I need you/E ho bisogno di te_  
_To help me find a better way/Aiutami a trovare un modo migliore_  
_And I guess you never thought to hear me say/E credo che tu non abbia mai pensato che mi avresti sentito dire_  
_I need Love/Ho bisogno d’amore_  
_I need Love/Ho bisogno d’amore_

   
Qualche giorno dopo “l’appuntamento” Sam e Cait furono convocati da Ron.  
Quando entrarono nella stanza Ron aveva un diavolo per capello.  
«Volete spiegarmi cos’è questo?» esordì mostrando loro un giornale con le foto del loro appuntamento,precisamente quando dopo essere arrivati a casa di Cait avevano deciso di fare una passeggiata.  
«Beh, a me sembra un giornale.» rispose Sam.  
«Ti sembra che sto scherzando Sam? Voi non sapete cosa c’è in gioco. Quindi ora volete decidervi a darmi una risposta o no?»  
«Che risposta vuoi data? Hai visto le foto più chiaro di così.»  
«Voglio una spiegazione.»  
«Una spiegazione? Bene, noi due ci amiamo quindi semplicemente abbiamo deciso di ignorare il tuo fottuto contratto.» Sam stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza.  
«Sam non stai dicendo sul serio.»  
«Non sto dicendo sul serio? Certo che sono serio,Ron! Non siamo le tue pedine che puoi dirci chi possiamo amare e chi no.»  
«Sam, smettila di fare l’adolescente in preda agli ormoni e inizia a comportarti da adulto!»  
«E che dovrei fare  per essere un”adulto”,Ron? Soffocare i miei sentimenti per il tuo gusto? No ,mi spiace. Non posso.»  
«Sam le cose non stanno così. Voi adesso credete di amarvi follemente ma credimi non è così»  
«E tu cosa cazzo ne sai di quello che sento  _io_?! Come puoi anche solo pensare di sapere cosa provo? Ma fammi il piacere,Ron!»  
«Beh comunque questa farsa finisce  _adesso._ »  
«Ma ti senti quando parli? Ti sembra che stiamo scherzando? Bene se non vuoi che stiamo insieme allora trovati un altro Jamie Fraser perché io me ne vado.» disse Sam voltandosi per uscire.  
Cait lo fermò «No,Sam. Non farlo»  
«Sam, non puoi andartene hai firmato un contratto a tempo indeterminato.»  
«Ma certo. Il tuo contratto perfetto,non mi dire.»  
«E va bene. Potete continuarvi a vedervi ma dovete tenerlo segreto. Quindi trovatevi una scusa per quelle foto.» disse infine Ron.  
«No. Non posso» rispose Sam.  
«Sì,invece. Faremo attenzione la prossima volta. Grazie Ron» intervenne Cait.

***

Nel frattempo Tobias, Lotte e Graham aspettavano notizie di loro «Pensate che sono nei casini?» disse Lotte.  
«Se la caveranno. Sono dei bravi attori non può permettersi di perderli.» rispose Graham.  
«Ma  non capisco perché Ron non gli fa vivere la loro vita. È chiaro a tutti che si amano.» sospirò Lotte .  
«Già, anche un cieco lo capirebbe. E a proposito Lotte mi devi venti dollari» rispose Tobias.  
«Come?!»  
«Si è confessato Sam. Quindi sborsa venti dollari.»  
«Ma ne avevamo scommessi dieci.»  
«Sì, più gli interessi.»  
«Gli interessi? Tobias è una scommessa devo darti quando avevamo deciso non fare il furbo.».  
Mentre discutevano Cait e Sam uscirono dalla stanza di Ron «Allora? Come è andata?» domandarono prontamente tutti i present.  
i «Tutto a posto. Possiamo continuare la nostra relazione ma dobbiamo tenerlo segreto e dobbiamo trovare una scusa per le foto che ci hanno scattato. Sam per poco non usciva fuori di testa avreste dovuto vederlo.» disse Cait scompigliando i capelli di Sam.  
«Puoi biasimarmi?» rispose Sam.  
«No,certo che no» disse Cait con un sorriso.  
«Ci avete fatto prendere un bello spavento però!» disse Lotte .  
«Sì,infatti. Lotte era la più spaventata!» rispose Tobias ridendo.  
«Beh comunque io ve l’avevo detto di non preoccuparvi,voi non mi avete voluto ascoltare.» disse Graham poi dando una pacca alla spalla di Sam disse:«Adesso Sam cerca di non fare casini e comportati bene.»  
«Certo! Anche se mi piace trasgredire.» rispose Sam.  
«Tu prova a trasgredire e ti picchio!» lo rimbeccò Cait.  
«Va bene, mamma!». Ne seguì un coro di risate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone all'inizio è I need love di Laura Pausini

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Vi posto il primo capitolo di una long alla quale tengo molto.  
> Spero che vi piaccia a che anche voi vi innamorerete di Harold & Shimon e che amerete insieme a me gli altri personaggi.  
> Un bacio,  
> Niny


End file.
